


Love 愛

by jls20011425



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Anal Fingering, Angst, Captor Bonding, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 拔杯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 四肢被截的Will生命中某一天。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846294) by Anonymous. 



> 授權：

　　Will每個早上例行醒來，好奇為什麼他還活著。為什麼他還能呼吸？像他那樣的怪物早該死去，但他沒有。事實上，他的身體——又或者說剩餘的部份——日益健康。他體重增加了，他知道，因為他現在有個圓潤豐滿的肚子。他頭髮長了，鬍茬也是。他每幾個小時就會肚餓，要用便盆，L像真正的人類一樣。Will痛恨他的身體仍然運作，不覺察恆常的心跳與穩定的呼吸讓四肢不全的生物維持性命。如果他能停止一切就好了。

　　他現在什麼也不敢做了，他知道了什麼懲罰等著他。通風櫃已經夠可怕了，但就在他僅餘的肢體被切除後不久，Will嘗試把頭埋進枕頭窒息至死。Dr. Lecter發現後把Will放進廚房的貓砂盆。屋裡沒有貓，當然，只有他，害怕得在貓砂上尿出來後，Will就收到信息了。上帝不存在，只有Dr. Lecter。兩者都永遠不會讓他死。

 

* * *

 

　　Will醒來，咒罵心臟仍然跳動，卻知道自己無能為力。他的殘肢已經癒合，如今傷疤只是淡淡的粉紅。他的身體茁壯成長，Will痛恨每一分每一秒。他死後頭髮仍然會生長嗎，就像那些十年後掘出來頭髮茂密的屍體一樣？他想到他曾經看過的圖片時，意識到他的性器仍然刺痛。Will皺著眉厭惡地看向沒了的雙腿之間。

　　他痛恨他四肢仍然痕癢的時候，有時他受到的特殊折磨。 _幻肢_ ，Dr. Lecter解釋道， _是感覺失去的肢體仍然連著身體，與身體其餘部份正常活動。_

　　 _失去_ ，Will憤怒，因為他的肢體 _並非_ 失去，而是被殘忍切除，只為了Dr. Lecter的樂趣。

　　有時候他的手臂會痛，雙腿亦然，尤其壓力特別大的日子。不過，它們感覺不同了，比起以前粗糙短小，有時候在噩夢裡他看見樹枝與電線在殘肢發芽。在特別可怕的夢裡，他看見自己沒有雙手而是長著一刀一叉，雙腿曾經的位置捲著黏糊糊的觸手。他在盲目恐懼中哭著醒來，而最糟糕的是Dr. Lecter走過來搖著他入睡。那天Will哀求至少給他一隻義肢，一隻人造假肢好減輕他存在的恐怖。他被拒絕了，當然，理由是在Dr. Lecter眼中他現在 _完美_ 得很。

　　看著眼下僵直硬挺的性器，閃過的記憶填滿Will的腦海。他笑了一下，管不住的分身看上去就像自豪、勇敢的士兵，努力打贏一場仗，殊不知很久以前已輸掉戰爭。他的微笑變成厭惡扭曲的臉，他意識到他的勃起，如此腫脹跳動，似是嘲笑他不再擁有四肢。為什麼他的身體要這麼反應，提醒他自己是毫無生存意義的肉塊？

　　但Will忍不住為他不能自制的勃起流下深情的一滴淚。他自年少起就把玩自己的陰莖，他沒了的雙手刺癢著想去撫摸他。他永遠不會大聲承認，但是自瀆在許多孤獨晚上給予他安慰，釋放一天的壓力，賜予只屬於他的解脫。Will無需伴侶與感情關係，撫摸自己的陰莖給予他一切所需的快感。現在它硬起跳動，卻無法觸及，他只想哭出來。

　　曾經Will用盡醒來每分每秒詛咒他殘缺的身體，直至入睡，但現在他意識到他有方法重拾一點點自我——只要他能觸碰他急切的勃起，只要他感受到他的性器他就能重新連繫上以前的自己，他的痛苦就會減輕。

　　聽見走廊傳來腳步聲，Will思緒凍結。現在上午9:03，Dr. Lecter正帶著洗臉盆和毛巾向他睡房走來，為他晨浴。他日常生活精確如發條裝置，當他進入房間毫無疑問會看到他硬起來的性器。想到這裡Will開始恐慌，焦急地在嬰兒床上扭動身體。Dr. Lecter會怎麼做？他會不會被那新的管不住的肢體冒犯，用他的手術刀切除，就像他對待他雙臂雙腿一樣？想到失去與自己僅餘的連繫Will就痛苦哽咽， 他咳嗽不止，淚水滑落臉頰。

　　「早上好，Will。」Dr. Lecter掛著早晨笑容向他打招呼。「你睡得好嗎？」

　　「不要，求求你。」他微弱嗚咽著懇求道。「求求你不要這樣做。」

　　「不要怎樣做，Will？」Dr. Lecter說著把他帶來的用品放上旁邊桌子。

　　他坐到嬰兒床上，看到他的勃起，無法隱藏。Will的陰莖幾乎從藍色內褲中探出來，深色濕透的一灘透過柔軟的棉布滲出。他嘗試想些恐怖的事來迫使管不住的勃起軟下來，但為時已晚。

　　「噢，Will。」Dr. Lecter嘆道。「你不用害怕。你是健康的年輕人，這個跡象顯示你身體正在復原，運作如常。我會照顧好它，在你日常時間表為這項新工作騰出位置來。從每隔一天開始會不錯，我想。」

　　Will感覺到新的恐慌從他胸膛升起。這是什麼意思？Dr. Lecter打算做——？

　　「啊啊啊！」當他的內褲被扯了下來他喊道。「不要碰我， _不要_ ！」

　　Will哭鬧著嘗試離得他遠遠的。他寧願性器被切除也不願被訓練到對Dr. Lecter的觸碰起反應，因為那就意味他殘存的自我被徹底粉碎。Dr. Lecter將他切開來像砧板上的肉，但他不能從他身上奪去這樣，他 _不能_ 。

　　「 **不！** 」感覺到他的手裹住他的勃起時他大叫道。但觸碰讓他無法自制的陰莖跳動，他該死的下身挺到空中。

　　「噓，噓。」Dr. Lecter輕輕責怪道。「你渴望釋放，可憐的羊羔。我應該想到這一點的，我希望你原諒我。」

　　他開始帶著手術般的效率套弄他的陰莖，以恰到好處的力度與撩人、美妙的挑逗擠壓正確位置。

　　「 _停——手。_ 」Will哭著道，因為他感覺到高潮凝聚腹部，他沒有辦法阻止。Dr. Lecter用拇指緩慢迂回地繞著圈撫摸他陰莖頂端，Will不受控制的陰莖背叛了他，往赤裸的肚子濺滿濃稠的精液。

　　「哎，哎。」Dr. Lecter低聲道，熟練地替他擠壓。「你真是頑皮的男孩。」

　　Will哭得厲害，但他反叛的陰莖仍然把好幾滴白濁的精液射在Dr. Lecter手上。他甚至不能有個微小低調的高潮。大量精液黏在他肌膚上，Dr. Lecter無比溫柔替他清潔時他的陰莖仍然半硬著。

　　「你應該告訴我。」他柔聲斥責道。「你知道我會以你需要的所有方式照顧你。」

　　Will緊緊閉上眼睛，只想死。沒有什麼比這更糟糕了。

 

* * *

 

　　他錯了，當然。終究有遠為糟糕的事，他很快就發現了。早上例行工作時Dr. Lecter平靜得很，結合手術的冷靜與鼓勵的說話替Will手淫。他低聲說沒有什麼好羞恥的，說Will需要這個，說他永遠不會吝惜滿足他一切需要。Dr. Lecter愛他，愛到會永遠守著他。

　　Will無法阻止他的陰莖對出色的手活起反應，但過一會兒這件事就沒令他困擾了。那些安慰保證的說話，Dr. Lecter的反覆唸頌鑽進他心裡，讓他相信對，他需要這個，他需要Dr. Lecter的觸碰來感覺良好。漸漸，他開始期待這些短暫的時段——因為它們是那麼痛苦的 _短暫_ ——分享這種親密連繫讓他快樂又滿足。Will記得自己曾經以為這是重拾自我的唯一方法，一旦Dr. Lecter插手就會失去。但不過一週之後他就不太記得為什麼他會接受這種荒謬的想法了。

　　於是想像得到最殘酷的事短時間內變成快樂的泉源。有時夜裡，當他們在飯廳沙發看電視，Dr. Lecter將Will拉到大腿上，雙臂環著他從後抓住他。有一刻他創造了Will還有隻手，有隻手臂的錯覺，他就和慣常一樣在沃爾夫查普的小小房子裡自瀆。他切換到色情頻道讓Will更快射出來，起初他非常不快看到——感覺到新的手愛撫他的身體。起初很多眼淚、痛苦的啜泣、絕望的哀求，但夜復一夜Will意識到他理應為有了新的手感到幸運。他連日以來夢想拿回舊手（甚至假肢），但現在他明白到為什麼他的願望從未被實現了。他什麼時候想要都可以指望Dr. Lecter強壯、熟練的手，何必找回舊的呢？

　　幾天之後他就欣然接受了夜間恆常活動，很快Dr. Lecter甚至不需要色情片額外幫助了。他只是抱住大腿上的Will，一隻手滑進他短褲內，Will咯咯笑著閉上雙眼，意識到他現在終於 _完整_ 了。他大概一直都是，正如Dr. Lecter手術後一直告訴他，但現在他終於看清了。幾下有力的手活後他變得汗水淋漓心滿意足，很快他就在醫生耳邊低聲說著悄悄話。像是，他有多喜歡把精液揉滿肚子，雙球被輕輕愛撫。信守諾言，Dr. Lecter放縱了他每一個願望，比起Will自己更好地滿足他的需要。

　　最快樂的夜晚是當Will意識到他實際上有 _兩_ 隻手。Dr. Lecter只用了一隻套弄他的陰莖，但是另一隻呢？Will小聲說著他有時候習慣把一隻手指滑進體內以求額外刺激時臉都紅了。如今承認這件事他不再感到羞恥，Dr. Lecter教會他不應為自己的需求感到難為情。感受到他的手指挑逗他的後穴，溫柔滑進他裡面棒極了，Dr. Lecter用手捂暖了一管美妙的潤滑劑，當他強壯的手指在深處扭動，Will射得如此猛烈。那晚他終於意識到他不需要手臂和雙腿。他為什麼需要它們，他擁有Dr. Lecter的愛就夠了。


End file.
